ASSISTANT
by Alize Indigo
Summary: Kejutan! Kakashi yang menjadi asisten si dosen sangar Orochimaru, akhirnya menemukan cinta untuknya. K & A, my OTP. An AU, Kakashi x Anko. Full of Kakashi POV. RnR?


**ASSISTANT**

**Oneshot fic.**

**Anime/Manga: Naruto **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: K&amp;A. Kakashi x Anko as always **

**Genre: Humor. Romance. Fluff.**

**Rate: M. Hell, yeah! But no lemon.**

**Warning: **

AU, OOC, OTP, Pendek, dan mungkin nggak lucu? Hehehe. **Full of Kakashi POV.**

**A/N: **

Yuuhuuuu... saya kembali! One Shot KakaAnko dulu ya? yang multi sabar ya!? hahaha.

Semoga nggak mengecewakan. RnR?

.

.

.

Oh well, baiklah... mari kita mulai dengan sepatah kata...

Hidupku yang dulunya indah, baru-baru ini berubah menjadi neraka. Aku, mahasiswa tertampan di Universitas Konoha, yang sedang menikmati masa muda lajangku yang mengagumkan ini, dipaksa masuk dalam sebuah siklus perbudakan, human trafficking.

'Jangan berlebihan, kawan.'

Begitu, begitulah komentar salah satu sobatku jika ia mendengar ungkapan-ungkapan hiperbolisku.

Ah, tapi sungguh. Neraka, sudah menantiku. Kita lihat saja, semuanya –hanya menunggu waktu.

Menunggu waktu sampai akhirnya aku tenggelam disana, terbakar dan juga lenyap eksistensinya sebagai seorang manusia. Menjadi arang hitam kelam tak berguna, atau menjadi serpihan abu yang terlupakan.

.

.

.

Hahahaha! Kau beruntung, Kakashi!

Asuma dan Yamato menertawakanku. Sial. Padahal cemoohan mereka itu sudah terjadi seminggu yang lalu, tapi entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa lupa.

Mereka bahkan dengan santainya mengeluarkan cengiran itu, tiapkali melihat aku membuntuti atasanku dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh.

'Hatake, cepat!'

'Hatake, gantikan jam mengajarku!'

'Hatake, bodoh, mana berkas-berkas yang aku minta bawakan sejam yang lalu!'

'Hatake, atur schedule-ku! Aku tidak bisa berfokus melihat jadwal mata kuliahku selagi memiliki banyak tugas tambahan, dasar mahasiswa lamban!'

Begitulah. Itu contoh-contoh makian atasanku, Orochimaru.

Kesialan itu datang tepat tujuh hari yang lalu, dan aku samasekali tidak mengerti kenapa.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?!

Kenaapaa?!

Aku bisa gila.

Aku tahu, ia memilihku, Kakashi Hatake yang merupakan satu mahasiswa cemerlang dengan reputasi pemuda tercerdas di kampus ini sebagai asistennya, hanyalah agar ia bisa menyiksaku, membuatku terpuruk.

"Kau benar-benar lebay, Kakashi!"

"Lebay, apa itu?"

"Alay"

"Apa lagi itu?!"

"Makanya baca jejaring sosial, nonton televisi, surfing di internet! Itu istilah yang booming di negara Indonesia, negeri dimana banyak manusia-manusia hiperbolis sama sepertimu!"

"Indonesia? Apakah itu di dekat Iwagakure?"

"Ah, sudahlah..."

Percakapanku dengan Iruka lantas terhenti.

Aku masih tidak mengerti. Orochimaru, dosenku yang bergelut di bidang biologi, seram berambut panjang seperti banci bersuara tinggi menyeramkan bagai penyihir dan tatap mata tajam seperti seorang pembunuh obsesif kompulsif, mau melibatkan aku dalam dunianya yang kelam...

Ayah, Ibu, maafkan anakmu... mungkin sebentar lagi diriku akan mati muda.

Hiks.

...

...

Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan dia, malaikat penolongku.

FLASHBACK.

Tok tok tok. Aku mengetuk pintu sesopan mungkin. Berharap yang membukakan pintuku tidak sesangar Orochimaru.

Ah, berhenti berkhayal, Hatake. Ini rumahnya, dan mungkin, keluarganya akan sama mengerikannya.

Orochimaru, dosenku memintaku pulang kerumahnya, untuk mengambil kunci, kunci mobilnya.

'Aku tadi pagi sedang ingin jalan kaki, merasakan sehatnya sinar matahari. Lagipula, mobilku sedang dibawa oleh putriku.. Nah, Hatake, pulanglah ke rumahku, dan bawakan mobilku kesini. Kau bisa menyetir, bukan?'

'I-iya.'

Karena sebab itulah aku meluncur ke sini. Tapi malang, belum ada jawaban, dan aku berniat untuk mengetuk pintu sekali lagi. Dan jika masih tidak ada yang membukakannya, mungkin lebih baik kudobrak saja?

Tok tok tok.

Tok. To –

Ah, pintu terbuka.

"Cari siapa?"

Seseorang tampak menyambutku, menyapaku.

Sial, kenapa ada gadis secantik ini dalam rumah Orochimaru?

"Uhm.. aku diperintahkan Orochimaru untuk membawakan mobilnya ke kampus. Aku asistennya, mahasiswanya."

"Eh? Mahasiswanya? Maksudmu, kau asisten dosen, asisten ayahku, begitu?"

Ayahnya?

Apa ia bercanda?

Aku mengamatinya, sosok dihadapanku.

Gadis cantik dengan warna rambut ungu gelap dalam tatanan spikey ponytail, tubuh langsing yang lebih pendek dariku, wajah segar manis dengan tatapan bingung yang tertahan...

Oh, dadanya oke sekali. Besar.

Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan lengan digulung, dan rok mini berwarna cokelat muda.

Kakinya juga mengesankan, pahanya terlihat...

Disela ketakjubanku mengamati fisiknya yang indah, aku mengangguk. Ehm, aku lupa mungkin saja dia curiga melihatku dan tatapan mesum sesaatku.

Masa bodoh.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hatake? Kakashi... Hatake" jawabku ragu.

"Kakashi Hatake" ia tampak bergumam. "Yah, ayah memang sudah cerita, dia punya asisten baru. Masuklah" ucapnya santai. Aku pun girang bukan kepalang, senang tak terkira. Setidaknya, aku melihat gadis seksi disela hari-hariku yang menyiksa.

Dan gadis itu putri Orochimaru!?

Bagaimana bisa?!

Tapi kira-kira...berapa umurnya?

"Aku Anko, putri Orochimaru.. apa ayah pernah cerita sesuatu padamu?" Anko lalu membimbingku masuk lebih jauh ke dalam rumahnya. Rumah besar yang tampak lengang dan nyaman. Ia lalu menyuruhku duduk di sofa, dudukan empuk dengan warna merah marun. Aku menurut saja.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia punya anak perempuan"

Ah, aku bahkan mengira ia seorang gay yang hidup melajang seorang diri! Dan karena alasan horror itulah, aku sempat menangis darah di pangkuan Yamato tepat setelah Orochimaru menunjukku sebagai asisten dosen, asistennya.

"Ah, begitu?"

Anko kini tertawa kecil. Sumpah, manis sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hatake-kun... kau hendak mengambil apa tadi? Maksudku, ayah menyuruhmu untuk apa kemari?" Anko tampak bersandar pada meja telepon tak jauh dari sofa tempatku duduk. Dan meja kecil itu pas sekali tingginya dengan bokongnya.

Gadis itu setengah duduk. Melipat tangannya dibawah dada, serta menatapku sambil tersenyum. Senyum malaikat.

"Mobil. Ia menyuruhku membawakan mobilnya... ke kampus"

Aku lantas memilih untuk memandang sekeliling, ketimbang terus mengamati dadanya.

"Mobil ayah ya. Baiklah... aku ambilkan kuncinya dulu..."

Anko berlalu ke suatu ruang yang aku tidak tahu apa. Gadis itu pergi. Dan selagi ia melangkah, aku memperhatikan gerak pinggulnya yang menawan. Tak lupa, bagian belakang roknya yang mini itu.

Sial.

Pervert mode on. Terus berlanjut sedari tadi.

Otakku bereaksi terlalu cepat pada gadis ini. Mungkin aku harus berhenti membaca Icha Icha Paradise. Maafkan aku, Jiraiya-sama...

Dilain tempat, Jiraiya bersin satu kali, dengan lelehan ingus yang keluar seperti milik Udon, tetangga Kakashi yang masih duduk di TK.

Anko akhirnya datang lagi, dengan menenteng sebuah benda kecil dalam genggamannya. Perempuan itu lalu duduk di hadapan Kakashi, masih pada sofa dengan tema yang sama. Merah marun.

"Ini, ambillah. Tadi aku sempat membawanya sebentar. Lupa jika ayah akan memakainya..."

"Ya, terima kasih." Aku mengangguk, sopan. Ibuku pasti bangga pada tata krama anaknya ini. Sedangkan ayahku selalu malu pada putranya yang mesum.

Tatkala tangan kananku hendak mengambil kunci itu, Anko berkata lagi kepadaku.

"Tinggallah dulu, biar kubuatkan sesuatu. Kau mau minum apa, Hatake-kun?"

"Ah! Tidak usah repot-repot!" tolakku. "Ayahmu bisa marah jika aku terlambat menemuinya. Aku tidak ingin jadi bulan-bulanan lagi, Anko-chan..."

Sial. Keceplosan. Kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu?

Siaaaal.

Kulihat dari mata gelapku Anko sedang melongo, membiarkan wajah cantiknya tertegun pada ungkapan jujurku barusan. Mungkin sebaiknya mulut ini kututupi masker lagi saja? Ah...

Kemudian ia tertawa.

Jujur saja, baru kali ini di dalam bulan ini, aku merasakan ada orang yang menertawaiku namun aku tidak marah dan malu. Malahan, aku terpaku mengagumi suara tawanya. Ingin mendengarnya lagi. Ingin membuatnya tertawa lagi.

"Kau jujur sekali! Aku suka orang semacam kau!"

"Ah..."

Sedikit salah tingkah, Hatake? Hmm?

"Ayah memang menyebalkan. Dan mengerikan sekali! Aku tidak heran mengapa sedari tadi aku bisa merasakan aura kesengsaraan dari wajah tampanmu, ketika membuka pintu depan dan bertemu denganmu!"

Tunggu. Dia... dia bilang aku tampan?

Semakin salah tingkah.

Hatake, jangan biarkan wajahmu merona, jangan. Secantik apapun dia, jaga harga diri Hatake-mu, Kakashi!

"Ngomong-ngomong, rambut yang bagus, Kakashi-kun. Warnanya unik"

Sekarang dia memanggil dengan nama kecilku? Sempurna.

"Terima kasih" sahutku.

Kami saling tersenyum, seperti keajaiban yang diciptakan oleh Kami-sama.

"Kau punya pacar?" tanya Anko lagi.

"Uhm... tidak" sahutku cepat, meski sedikit ragu.

Buat waktu ini berhenti, buat waktu ini berhenti, buat waktu ini berhenti... Kumohon.

"Berapa umurmu?"

Aku memberanikan diri bertanya. Semoga ia menjawabnya.

"Tujuh belas. Aku masih tiga SMA"

"Oh, begitu. Kau masih sangat muda" komentarku.

"Jangan mengatakan itu. Aku sudah dewasa, kau tahu?"

"Eh? Ma-maaf, bukan maksudku..."

"Hatake... kau menginginkan kunci ini kan?" Anko mengambil kunci mobil yang sudah tergeletak diatas meja diantara kami.

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu, ambillah. Dan segera bawa mobilnya kepada ayahku sekarang juga. Ada di garasi."

"Ah. Benar. Kalau begitu aku permi–"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Anko memotongnya dengan gesturnya. Tangannya yang putih mengambil benda itu sebelum aku menyentuhnya, dan...

Dan memasukkannya ke dalam bajunya!

Tepatnya ke sebuah tempat yang lebih tepat untuk disebut –belahan diantara payudaranya.

Eh?

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Wajahku pasti merah padam sekarang. Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu?

Anko, ada apa dengan dia?!

...

Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Dan hanya mendapati Anko yang menyengir lebar kepadaku. Begitu setaniah.

Oh, baiklah... ini diluar kendaliku. Semakin diluar kendaliku. Ada baiknya aku segera bertanya kepadanya. "Ke-kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Hanya sedikit ingin bermain-main... Kenapa? Ayo, ambillah!"

"Ta-tapiii..."

"Tidak perlu ragu begitu. Aku tahu sedari tadi matamu tertuju ke arah sini, melihat terus ke bagian dadaku."

Tepat. Terima kasih.

"Anko-chan, aku..."

"Hmm?"

Anko mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan. Melipat kedua pahanya hingga terlihat begitu seksi, dan juga membiarkanku menatap payudaranya yang kini menyembunyikan sebuah harta karun.

Apa ia mengerjaiku?

Jika aku mengambilnya dia pasti membunuhku.

Lalu jika Orochimaru tahu dia juga pasti memutilasiku.

Dan aku akan mati dua kali.

Ah...

Tiba-tiba kubayangkan Genma, Asuma, Yamato, dan Iruka memakai setelan hitam-hitam, berkabung dalam mimik-mimik wajah sedih di depan sebuah upacara penguburan. Peti matiku perlahan masuk ke dalam tanah. Dan kemudian Synyster Gates sang gitaris A7X bermain gitar listrik dengan santainya diatas makamku, mirip sebuah video klip musik yang aku lupa judulnya.

Oh well, aku mulai melantur...

"Kakashi? Tunggu apa lagi?" panggilan Anko menarikku ke kenyataan.

Sekarang aku malah melihat dia berdiri menjauh dariku. Aku pun bangkit dan berniat mendekatinya, mengejarnya.

"Jangan begitu. Aku minta maaf atas kelancangan mataku... Tolong berikan kuncinya, aku harus buru-buru" ucapku memelas.

"Tidak" tukas Anko mantap.

Aku pun semakin depresi.

Namun rupanya penderitaanku tidak sampai disitu, karena Anko kemudian mendekatkan dirinya kembali ke hadapanku, dan juga tangannya –

...perlahan melepas kancing bajunya...

Tiga. Hingga memperlihatkan dada cantiknya yang tertutupi bra berwarna ungu.

Ah...

Aku jadi bingung harus bicara apa. Otakku mulai semrawut. Aku rasa sebentar lagi aku akan mimisan, mempertontonkan jati diri memalukanku didepannya...

"Aku bilang, ayo, ambil..."

Aku terpaku. Mataku kelu. Membeku memandangi sepasang bongkahan putih besar yang tampak lembut itu. Sebuah kunci yang aku yakin pasti terasa dingin terselip diantaranya.

Betapa beruntungnya benda itu, pikirku. Terjepit dalam kelembutan tubuh seorang wanita, aku iri...

Dengan gemetar, tanganku maju, bermanuver ke arah yang Anko perintahkan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku menyentuhnya, mengambil sang kunci diantara payudara. Sial, ini luar biasa sekali...

Tentu saja tanganku mengenai miliknya! Dan rasanya... lembut sekali.

Sudah. Terambil. Namun tanganku belum keluar dari situ.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, ini asli lho..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika kau kira aku operasi atau semacamnya karena ayahku seorang ilmuwan, kau salah. Ini alami..."

Alami? Oh. Payudaranya?

Ya. Tentu saja. Tepat sekali. Dan misi sudah selesai. Aku sudah mengambil si kunci. Tanganku menjauh melepas dada Anko yang barusan telah kusentuh.

Anko tersenyum dan masih membiarkan kemejanya yang setengah terbuka.

Sementara aku mundur hati-hati, dan berniat kabur, berlari pergi dari situ. Tapi sebelum aku sempat menjalankan rencanaku, Anko menarik tangan kiriku dan menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya, dengan sebuah alat tulis yang ia ambil di atas meja.

Nomor telepon?

"Call me..." desisnya sambil tersenyum.

Rasanya aku ingin pingsan mati bahagia karena peristiwa hari ini. Aku tersenyum lebar, lebar sekali, hingga membuatku khawatir aku tidak lagi terlihat tampan dimatanya.

Dan ya, lima menit kemudian aku sudah berada di balik kemudi mobil untuk memacu kendaraan keren milik dosenku. Ilmuwan Biologi seram yang semula kukira seorang gay.

Orochimaru.

Putrinya yang seksi.

Dan mobil sport hitam yang mengesankan.

Ah, dibalik kemalanganku, terselip kebahagiaan.

Aku tidak menyangka dia mempunyai putri semanis itu. Cantik. Seksi. Menggoda. Dan tahu bagaimana caranya membangkitkan gairah seorang pria.

Ups, celanaku menyempit sedari tadi, aku harus cepat-cepat pergi.

FLASHBACK OFF.

.

.

.

TAMAT.

**A/N:**

**Hahahaha. Ngakak sendiri saya nulisnya. Konyol banget yak?**

**Kakashi mesum amat yak? *ditampol Kakashi***

**REVIEW.**

**Sorry jika ini menurut kalian kurang lucu. Dan biarkanlah saya tertawa-tawa seorang diri *wink*.**

**See ya!**


End file.
